


Defy

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Speaker (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Humor, Li's gender is not specified, Misunderstandings, Multi, Speaker's gender is not specified, but not between the polycule, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: Li's utter inability to not stare at the Speaker and Sebastian raises some questions in public.A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Relationships: Speaker/Liam "Li" Cowles/Sebastian Wynric, Speaker/Lily "Li" Cowles/Sebastian Wynric
Kudos: 1





	Defy

**Author's Note:**

> For anonymous.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr.

“Hey,” says the barista as you pick up one of your cardboard trays of drinks from the counter and hand the other one off to Sebastian beside you, mentally counting off to make sure you got everyone’s order, “I’d be careful on your way out. There’s someone by the door, in all black, who’s had eyes on you since you walked in…”

The genuine, sincere concern in the boy’s eyes is all that stops you from laughing because it’s actually quite sweet that he would think to look out for you like this, even if the figure in heavy black clothes whose eyes have _probably_ been roaming over both you and Sebastian actually means you zero harm at all. You offer a smile. “That’s our friend,” you say.

It doesn’t look like he quite believes you, but Sebastian has already placed a tip in the jar and is turning to leave, so you just shrug in a way you hope is reassuring. Li is waiting, twirling the car keys as Sebastian murmurs quietly about the misunderstanding, the ghost of a laugh showing through his smile. Li, on the other hand, laughs aloud, which draws eyes to the three of you from around the cafe as you watch Li pull Sebastian into a kiss. You reach over and steady the drink carrier between them, and Li covers your hand without even having to look.

The touch is warm, but Li’s blue eyes burn as you meet them. It’s not really anyone else’s business, but you kind of hope that everyone who happened to be watching understands that it was very much _wanted_ attention. You defy expectations in the only sweetest ways.


End file.
